


Make the Nightmares go away

by LunarMischief189



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dream Drop Distance, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, can be read as slash or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarMischief189/pseuds/LunarMischief189
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super duper short one shot inspired by an adorable picture. SoRiku or not SoRiku. It can be taken either way although I prefer them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Nightmares go away

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my fanfiction.net account

_Riku…I'm scared…_

_Why Sora?_

_I had a scary dream…_

_You mean a nightmare?_

_Yeah…_

_Riku smiled and scooted over as much as he could in his small bed._

_Come 'ere Sora_

_Riku smiled and held his hand out to his best friend._

_Sora walked towards the bed and took his hand crawling into the bed._

_Riku pulled the covers up around them and patted Sora on the head._

_Go to sleep_

_I can't… I'm still a little scared…_

_Don't be Sora, I'm right here. Nothing can hurt you. I'll always keep you safe and I'll always make the nightmares go away…_

_Why_

_Because we're friends_

_Love ya Riku_

_Me too now shush_

_Sora smiled and closed his eyes the last of his tears drying against his eyelashes and finally drifted off to sleep._

_The small child drooled against the pillow smiling a bit, clearly having a sweet dream_

_The silver haired boy smiled widely at his friend happy to be able to make him smile and then fell asleep as well_

_Years later…_

Riku smiled briefly remembering the promise he had made to Sora all those years ago and raised his keyblade against those who stood in his way keeping Sora trapped in this everlasting nightmare. Determined to stay true to his word he exclaimed, "I promised…I'd make his nightmares go away!"

With that proclamation he attacked, fighting his way to reach his precious friend.


End file.
